


Stronger Together

by BnC (ihatepancakes)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatepancakes/pseuds/BnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are one shots of a relationship between Natasha and Darcy. Same universe but no particular order.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It made no difference to Darcy where they slept, all she wanted was a nice, soft place to lie down and if it happened to be next to the extremely attractive, completely deadly woman that she was somehow dating, she didn’t have a care in the world about where they were..</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was staring again. It was starting to become a terrible habit and sooner or later someone was going to notice. Probably the person she was staring at. Most likely. That’s what happens when you spend all of your free time around the Avengers starring at them. Someone. In particular. Shit, she’s in trouble.

Darcy shook her head and looked back at the TV screen. Team bonding was always considered an optional activity for partners and friends of the actual team, but the six were always guaranteed to be there. Knowing this, Darcy couldn’t figure out why she kept putting herself in the position of being able to look and not touch. Always there, always the same, always wonderful.

There wasn’t a question why she was so drawn either. Darcy hadn’t really been keeping her questionable childhood a secret, but the best part about working/living with the Avengers was that they didn’t want to talk about their own pasts, so they didn’t question anyone else’s. 

It all boiled down to the fact that she didn’t really feel safe as a girl, hardly any security with her father trying to raise her by himself. There were many nights where she didn’t really know where she was going to sleep, or what she was going to eat. Darcy honestly didn’t know how her father had been able to keep her for so long without someone alerting child protective services. 

The sign she heaved was loud enough to bring her back to her senses and realize that she was staring, again. And they noticed. Darcy hoped that she didn’t seem too suspicious for staring for a while as she flinched and looked at the TV again (she couldn't say with certainty how long she'd been staring; while The Princess Bride was playing, she didn’t have the attention span of a goldfish tonight).

“Well, I’m calling it.” She stood up from the couch, trying to make the motion seem smoother than she knew it was. Getting caught does great things for your adrenaline. “See everyone later.” 

Most didn’t bother to look away from the screen, but she did see the lone pair of eyes; following her towards the elevator, watching her turn the corner out of sight. Strangely enough, it was more comforting than worrying (and only worrying because there was a part of her that didn’t want to be hated for her infatuation).

Darcy sighed again when she got into the elevator, a huge breath of release. The constant worry of being caught staring was troublesome, and the inability to prevent her eyes from straying was even worse. Honestly, the last two weeks had been increasingly exhausting, trying to avoid team gatherings and whatnot. The only reason that she came to the movie tonight was that Jane was starting to wonder about her lack of attendance, especially when she had initially been everywhere, all the time. But then she started being unable to look away from the steady force and ever since she’d being trying to avoid everyone and everything Avengers.

By the time she reached her floor Darcy had regained her wits about her. It seemed like being in the same room anymore was going to drive her insane. The only question was what to do about it. Quitting her job wasn’t an option, working between the Avengers and SHIELD was more that she ever could have asked for out of her degree. And avoiding the team would only work for so long. It was time to brainstorm.

Looking up from the floor nearly made her fall over in surprise. They weren’t called spies for nothing.

“Natasha!” Darcy wasn’t sure if her voice could have squeaked anymore. And if the apprehensive eyes were anything to go by she was probably looking as light headed as she felt.

“JARVIS, open Darcy’s door.” The spy commanded, there was no doubt in Natasha’s voice and JARVIS obeyed automatically.

“Of course, Agent Romanov.” The door slid open and Natasha lightly grabbed her elbow to lead her through the door. While she was sure that the other woman was only being nice to make sure that she got inside without falling over (and the closer Natasha got to her (Dear Thor she was touching her) the harder it was to get her body to cooperate). 

Natasha led her to the kitchen and sat her down on a stool. Darcy wasn’t sure whether to be surprised that Natasha knew the layout of her apartment or not. All apartments were designed differently from what she’d seen of other’s apartments, so it should have been something of a challenge, right? Natasha walked around the island to grab a glass from the cupboard (again, should she be worried?) and Darcy’s eye didn’t stray even as she was trying to get her breathing and other bodily functions under control.

Suddenly the glass was in front of her and Natasha was only a foot away. “Drink.” She commanded again and Darcy too couldn't do anything but comply. But that was alright, there was no part of her that minded. The water helped to distract her from the perfection of the other woman. Even in jeans a t-shirt it was difficult to make her look less lethal than Darcy knew she was. 

Silence stretched for a couple minutes as Darcy drank her water and focused her attention on the table, forcing her eyes not to stray. It was definitely a rude thing to stare, especially when it was only the two of them present.

It didn’t last forever though; Natasha broke through her concentration with a question. 

“Why have you been staring at me?”

“Wha..? I don’t… what are you talking about?”

Natasha’s expression didn’t change. “Don’t act dumb, Darcy. It doesn’t suit you. You’ve been staring at me every time we’ve been in the same room. I cannot stop doing whatever is bothering you unless you tell me now.”

It was amazing to think that Natasha even considered that she could do anything wrong to offend her, if anything it would have been the other way around. “Why do you think it’s something you’ve done? I can’t imagine any world where you’ve done anything wrong.” 

The expectant look on the other woman’s face prompted her to keep talking, no matter how much she didn’t want to spill this particular secret. 

“I just…” There was no way to say it without sounding creepy or needy or some weird combination of both. “I feel really… safe whenever you’re around. And I don’t…. I don’t feel that way very often, I guess. I… really like you? I suppose and I don’t know how to deal with it.” Natasha didn’t say anything. Her expression remained so neutral that neutral was having a hard time looking neutral. 

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I’m trying to find a way to not let it affect anything. I haven’t been successful yet and to be honest I only made that decision when I left five minutes ago. But in the future, I will do my best not to stare at you and make you uncomfortable.”

There was only a quick pause this time.

“Darcy.” The look on Natasha’s face was receptive, more so than Darcy would have ever dreamed possible. “Do you want to go get coffee tomorrow?”


	2. Chapter 2

It had only taken a few months, and a couple months past that for everyone to start noticing. It was perhaps the only down side of dating another woman. 

The cycles synchronizing. 

Before she and Natasha started dating, Darcy knew how her attitude changed when the red flow came along. She became a bit snarkier and a tad more sarcastic. And during the couple months before they synchronized she learned about Natasha’s habits. She became harsher in training and ruder to teammates (which was an awesome difference to how Natasha acted when they were alone together; sweeter, calmer, and more affectionate). 

But when it happened, and they were both around the tower, it was almost an act of torture for everyone else. 

The first one to notice was Clint. He’d already spent enough time around Natasha to know when to avoid her presence a little more than usual. And anytime a new woman started hanging around Clint was careful to identify the signs of the dreaded flow. So he was able to pick out Darcy’s time pretty easily too. 

The first day of their first corresponding cycle was a Saturday morning, so everyone was gathered for breakfast. The sharper glare coming from Natasha and the biting remarks flowing freely from Darcy were the only signs that Clint needed before he immediately jumped up from the table, eyes wide and fled the room. He wasn’t to be much for the next five days.

Steve was strangely the next to notice. Even though he hadn’t spent a lot of time around women before he was frozen, Steve was still able to identify the point of time where women were just a bit different than usual. He began to notice Natasha and Darcy’s synchronization because while he was sparring with Natasha he was thrown to the mat far too many times to count (apparently she held back in training more than he thought she did). And afterwards he encountered Darcy in the kitchen barely holding back from yelling at the voice activated coffee maker (for doing what she told it to do, he noted). He backed out of the kitchen slowly and didn’t volunteer to spar with Natasha or spend too much time with the team either. 

After the first matched cycle was over Clint and Steve came out of hiding and life went back to normal. 

But then the next month came. And it was worse. 

Thor found out when Natasha was giving Darcy a hug, while the younger woman was bawling her eyes out. A strange sight for the demi-God as Darcy wasn’t generally so emotional. But when he asked Natasha if a slight had been made upon the Lady Darcy and Darcy began telling him that her pants weren’t fitting right and that she was fat. Before Thor could make an attempt to tell her that she looked as stunning as ever and not to worry, Natasha snarled at him and told him to scamper off before he made it worse. The look on his teammate’s face was so feral that he could do nothing but raise his hands and back away slowly. Her expression reminded him of the Lady Sif during that time which Lady’s generally avoid the presence of men on Asgard. 

Thus another began to avoid the two women.

By the time their third shared cycle rolled around both Tony and Bruce noticed about the same time. Both scientists were in the kitchen with Natasha while she glared at them as they heated up Chinese leftovers. 

“What’s your issue, Agent?” Tony asked haughtily as he looked up from showing Bruce his calculations on the tablet. “Not getting any right now?”

Natasha didn’t say anything, just continued to glare. JARVIS did speak up though, “Sir, I believe that the Chinese food that you are preparing to eat was originally reserved for Agent Romanov and Miss Lewis.”

“Is that what’s got your panties in a twist? Sheesh, you would think she’s on her period, eh Brucie?” 

Bruce didn’t say anything, only pulling the leftovers from the microwave and reclosing the container to put it back in the fridge. He definitely knew the signs of barely concealed rage and didn’t want to push any buttons on a menstruating woman. Especially a spy assassin like Natasha. 

“Tony? We should probably just order some new food. JARVIS?”

“Right away Doctor Banner. Chinese?”

“Yes please.”

“It shall be delivered in the next half hour.”

“Thanks JARVIS. Come on Tony.” Bruce pulled Tony’s arm until he willingly moved his feet to take him out of the room. 

Later that day, Darcy had a directive from SHIELD to get both Tony and Bruce’s signatures on some form for something Science! that SHIELD needed immediately. Bruce signed quickly, getting back to work with minimal fuss. Tony on the other hand…

“There isn’t time to sign forms; I have Science to be doing!”

“Bruce has already signed and returned to work Tony, sign the damn forms.”

“No. I’m busy.”

“Tony, so help me Thor, I will sic Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Fury on you if you do not sign this form in the next ten seconds. And I will gladly fill out the paperwork for killing someone and I will give it to Fury along with my resignation.”

Tony paused and rolled out from underneath the hotrod (not Science, Darcy was chanting in anger to herself). “Jeez, take a chill pill, Mini-Coulson.” He stood up and walked over to her, signing the document before returning to his car. “There, no reason to kill me. Now get out of my workshop.” 

Darcy left without complaint, not wanting to subject herself to the deliberately contradictive attitude Tony Stark any longer than necessary. 

Later that night during team bonding everyone was sitting around, not really paying attention to the television. Just talking. Except for Natasha, who would glare at anyone that said anything about her or Darcy. And Darcy was spewing thinly veiled insults at anyone who decided to speak in her direction. 

Tony suddenly stopped and stared at both women in horror, the revelation rushing to him.

“You’re in sync! That’s why you’re both so horrible right now! You’re way more insulty than usual and you won’t stop glaring at anything that moves!” The new glare coming from the spy was so icy that everyone tried to shrink away even though the glare was only directed at Tony.

Darcy shrugged. “What’s your point, Tony?”

“No, I want to know how you two can date each other when you’re both way too bitchy to be around.”

The glare left Natasha’s face to be replaced with a sly smirk to her girlfriend. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Stark?”


	3. Chapter 3

‘wat r u wearing’

‘Not now, Darcy.’

‘y r u busy’

‘Piloting the Quinjet, I shouldn’t even have the phone out. You know it’s for emergencies only.’

‘it iz emergenc need 2 no wat u r wearing’

‘What do you think; I’m on a mission Darc.”

‘catsuit HOTT’

‘Clint is suspicious; I’ll call you when I’m done. Goodnight.’

‘nyt’

‘And lay off the tequila.’

‘k babe’

 

Two days later Darcy got a phone call and she just knew that it was going to involve that reprimanding that she deserved for calling that phone number. The number that was reserved for ‘Oh Shit, Someone From the Avenger’s Posse Has Been Abducted or Worse’, and went with Natasha and Clint on every mission outside of Avengers details.

“You know that that number is reserved for emergencies only Darcy, the number shouldn’t be used for anything else.”

Darcy sighed and pulled at a piece of hair that had come undone from her ponytail. “I know, but Jane pulled out the tequila early and then ran off with Thor when I was getting good and drunk and I was super lonely and I really missed you. You’ve been gone for a week and a half and it was Valentine’s Day and did I tell you that I was super lonely? I really missed my girlfriend.”

“I can’t always be there Darcy, but I missed you as well. You’re the only reason that phone would go off, good or bad, and when it did go off my heart stopped for a moment. I don’t want to lose you.” Natasha’s voice was the strong comforting presence that she need during that moment.

“I don’t plan on leaving, for any reason, so don’t count me out.”

“I should be back in two days; we’ll be debriefing on the Helicarrier until then. If you need anything, you can call this number. I’ll answer if I’m not in a meeting.”

“Alright, I promise no more drunken shenanigans.”

“Love you, Darcy.” 

Darcy knew the implications of that statement. It took a lot for Natasha to realize that she finally felt that way for Darcy, and even longer to say it. The pleasure she felt from knowing that someone loved her as much as she loved them was astounding. Darcy couldn’t get enough of hearing it.

However, from the lowered tone of her voice she knew that Natasha wasn’t in a place to talk about it. It still freaked out Tony on occasion, and she had no desire to find out how the rest of SHIELD felt about it.

“I love you too, Nat.”

The conversation usually ended there, neither of them particularly liked goodbyes. But Natasha held on for a moment (Darcy would later come to learn that Natasha had been positively terrified when the phone went off and almost crashed the Quinjet trying to get it out. Listening to her breath was more calming her more than anything else, until she would be able to get to her in person). 

“Nat?”

“Yeah Darcy?” 

“Sorry about my texting capabilities. My Middle Schooler was showing.” 

The full laugh that was still ringing in her ears when she went to bed that night was just enough to pull her through those two days until Natasha got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably at least a year and a half into their relationship, if not further along.


	4. Chapter 4

“The Black Widow. I must say, I am most surprised to see that you have allowed yourself to be caught in such a… how should I say, particular manner.”

She didn’t move, there was no point in doing anything until they told her whatever they wanted. It was definitely a sect of the Bolivian group that Barton and she had taken down two months ago. Nothing special, just arms dealing that was becoming a little too out of control, but apparently someone had some lasting hurt feelings.

It was strange though, Natasha couldn’t remember anything leading up to this moment. There was no memory of how she ended up tied to the chair (quite impressively too, she might add. There was very little give in any of the contact points. It would be a challenge to get out of) or what was happening before she had been captured in the ‘very particular manner’, to use the man’s own words.

At the same time it, it was worrying to think what the particular manner might be. There wasn’t going to be anything that she could think would constitute as interesting to these Bolivians. There wasn’t anything that they would be able to use against her to get what they wanted.

“You shouldn’t remember what was going on before we took you, hum? I think I shall show you what I will be using to get what I want today.” The Bolivian walked to the shades on the wall and pulled the cord.

And there she was; the one person that could ever be used against her in any situation for anything. Darcy Lewis.

There was the memory of the lingering voice from the Red Room was telling her that this was the reason why you should never get involved with anyone. But it was quickly shoved away, because she knew that without Darcy, the world wouldn’t mean anything. She wouldn’t need a reason to come home anymore.

The position that Darcy was in was not a pleasant one, Natasha knew from experience, arms pulled behind her and lifted high as they could possibly go, forcing her onto her toes to keep from pulling on her shoulders any more than necessary. It was going to be worse for Darcy as well considering that she didn’t know how to place herself to balance the weight. She was blind folded too, but the black tracks of mascara were evident of the pain and terror that she was feeling.  
The room was empty, save for the man in the corner, waiting at military ready for something. For commands.

“It is most curious, that you would be outside with this particular woman. Considering that my men previously had only spotted you with members of the Avengers. They were advised only to approach you when your awareness had lowered enough for them to get within a foot of you. At a bookstore with this woman you didn’t even know that my men were in the building.”

The Bolivian walked to the glass and cocked his head to the side in contemplative fashion.

“She made you happy enough to forget. And that is how I will be getting the information out of you.”

Natasha didn’t react; there was still a chance that they wouldn’t use Darcy like that. There were several possibilities: if they didn’t think she was important enough they might let her go (not probable, they would most likely kill her if she wasn’t actually important), she could tell them what they wanted (damage to Darcy would be minimal, however they would both end up dead before anyone could arrive), or she could stall as much as possible before the Avengers or SHIELD arrived (seeing as the tracking device that was implanted in her big toe was still there and she was unconscious for thirty to one hundred and twenty minutes, they were definitely on their way). The last option was best option of course, but there were always variables.

“I am not going to dance around with you, Widow.” He spun on his heal quickly and lifted the walkie talkie to speak in it, not pressing the button yet. “I know that she is important to you. And I will show you that I am serious about getting what I want.” He depressed the button, “Use the Taser.”

The man at attention in the room unfolded his hands, and Darcy’s Taser was there. With no hesitation he quickly stepped up to her and pressed her own Taser into her neck. Natasha couldn’t see the sparks but she could clearly hear Darcy’s scream and see her body begin to convulse. She was sagging against the ties and Natasha’s couldn’t help the grimace that shot across her face.

“You must see the poetry in using her own weapon again her. I thought it was wonderful touch.” Natasha schooled her expression. “Now you see that I’m not going to play with you, my dear Widow. As you can tell, she’s going to have a problem supporting herself as to not dislocate her shoulders. But every time you don’t tell me something that I want to know I will start at the bottom and work my way up. Very quickly she will not be able to stand and she will be in a lot of pain.”

She couldn’t look at him, she could only see Darcy; trying to get her feet back under her, fresh tears making paths down her cheeks. The sight hurt more than anything that could ever be done to her own body.

“We’re going to try this out. Now, when you destroyed my father’s work, you took the only remaining copy of very important files. I know you’ve read them, tell me what they said.”

She was trying to act disinteresting as she finally found the weak spot in the shackle on her left wrist, that she would be able to work to her advantage. “When tasked with a mission I am not there to read the documents, I am there to retrieve the documents. I wouldn’t know what you want.”

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You must remember that I am not one for giving second chances.” He lifted the walkie to speak again. “Her left foot.”

The horror of watching the man walk up to Darcy and stomp his industrial boot on the top of her foot and the scream of pain that once again echoed through the room.  
However, the Bolivian’s interest in Darcy’s pain was just the time she needed. Her wrist came free (not without damage she noted) and she immediately reached to free her foot (foolishly tied with a zip tie) and kicked the man in the head. He went down, unconscious, the walkie talkie flying from his hand to the wall. The man in the room with Darcy returned to attention without further orders, ignoring the screaming girl that he had injured.

Natasha quickly freed herself using the bobby pin secured in her hair. She smashed the walkie talkie before relieving the Bolivian of his gun she shot him in the stomach, fatal, and painful.

It was simple after that; the rooms were connected by only a few doors with a laughable amount of security between them. Darcy’s screams weren’t hidden by distance and it only quickened her pace to Darcy. Everyone that she passed was dead, no forgiveness, not for this.

The man in the room with her was too easy, after removing the Taser from his possession; she shot him with it and broke his foot at the same time, before taking the gun and delivering the same shot to his stomach. There was no mercy for the person that did that to Darcy Lewis. The one person that could make everything better. Now it was her turn.

“Darcy… Shhh baby. I’m here.” Natasha snapped the rope apart that was holding Darcy’s arms and lowered her to the ground pulling off the blindfold. She untied her wrists and eased her arms down to her sides, helping keep the weight of her obviously broken foot.

The sound of repulsors brought tears to her eyes as she slide to the ground and shifted Darcy to her lap, cradling her to her chest. Help was here, it was going to be ok. “You’re safe Darce, no one’s going to hurt you anymore.” Even through to pain Natasha knew was in her arms; Darcy threw them around her neck and grabbed fistfuls of her hair and shirt.

“I didn’t know where you were.” Darcy sobbed, clutching at her. “I didn’t think you were coming for me.”

Natasha pulled Darcy’s face away from her chest and wiped the tear tracks away, waiting until Darcy looked her in the eyes.

“I will always come for you. I love you. And nothing is going to keep me away.” She placed a soft kiss on her lips and lowered her head back to rest against her until Tony or Steve found them. 

It might take a while, but everything was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time they slept together (to be read as slept, no fun stuff happened for quite a while, sadly) Darcy was honestly frightened. They stayed in Natasha’s room, it had more of the things the deadly woman would need in case of a call that required her immediate presence. It made no difference to Darcy, all she wanted was a nice, soft place to lie down and if it happened to be next to the extremely attractive, completely deadly woman that she was somehow dating, she didn’t have a care in the world about where they were.

Darcy laid on her side of the bed – the left because Natasha needed to be between her and the door in case of emergency – and Natasha laid on hers. Darcy curled up with a pillow on one side and Natasha on the other, and contentedly fell asleep. But when she woke up in the middle of the night, Natasha was no longer laying against her. Natasha wasn’t even within arm’s reach. Natasha was on the other side of the bed, literally hanging half off the bed. 

“JARVIS, ten percent light, please.” She said quietly and JARVIS complied without a word. Darcy rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at her girlfriend more closely. 

Not only was Natasha hanging half off the bed, but she was face down and balancing precariously. Darcy couldn’t figure out how the woman was breathing, because her face was straight on the mattress and her mouth was closed. She pulled the covers off of herself and crawled across the bed silently as to not wake Natasha (she hoped, but she was dating an assassin who knew everything) to try and listen to her breathing or feel for a heart beat or something. She crawled all the way over and didn’t hear anything, but she did see fingers twitching so Darcy figured that Natasha must still be alive.

Pulling herself away and sitting on her heels, Darcy called out quietly. “Nat.” 

There wasn’t a reply. “Tasha.”

Still nothing. “Natasha.”

There was no movement from the assassin except the twitchy fingers, and the lack of response was alarming. Even when Natasha only closed her eyes while sitting on the roof she was able to hear Darcy calling for her barely above a whisper. 

But maybe this was how Natasha slept? Crazily unbalanced and basically smothering herself. Darcy’s worry was consuming, but her girlfriend was old enough to have slept on her own in the past, there shouldn’t be a problem. 

So Darcy sucked it up, hoping that she wasn’t going to be responsible for death in the morning and curled up against her pillow on the other side of the bed before drifting off to sleep again.

***

In the early hours of the morning Darcy awoke again, this time to a firm grip around her waist and a kiss being pressed to her temple. 

“Morning.” Natasha’s sleep ridden voice greeted her. 

Darcy was only slightly surprised that she was still alive. “Good morning. How did you sleep?” She asked as she stretched her arms over her head, turning to face the spy. 

“The best I’ve slept in a while, thank you. How was your sleep? Do you think you’ll want to start spending more time here?”

The second question completely made Darcy forget about all the thoughts she had about the previous night. And instead of asking how Natasha was still alive, Darcy jumped on her with a excited squeal and an onslaught of kisses. 

***

Later that day, while Natasha was busy at SHIELD offices and Darcy was bust running errands around Stark Tower, the reminder of her strange experience through the night came back to her. And luckily, Clint was around so that she could ask him instead of bothering Natasha about it. 

“Hey Clint, you got a minute?”

“For you, I got an hour.” Clint smiled and she almost stumbled. When the Avengers turned on their charms it was horrible for resistances everywhere, thank Thor she already had her own Avenger.

Darcy pulled him along to an empty meeting room on the floor and sat him in a chair before locking the door and asking JARVIS to stop all recording from the room. Never let it be said that she talked about Natasha where Tony could hear it. 

Sitting down next to Clint she could tell that he was confused and slightly worried, but she knew it wouldn’t last. “So, Natasha and I slept together last night.” The grin on the archer’s face said everything he was thinking was wrong and the assumptions he was now making weren’t hard to guess. “No! We didn’t have sex, thank you! We slept together. Sheesh! You’re worse than Tony.”

“Hey, no need to insult me.” Clint murmured guiltily.

“Then don’t make assumptions, you know what they say. Anyways, we feel asleep spooning, stop grinning! and when I woke up in the middle of the night Natasha was laying on her face, half off the bed, and she didn’t respond when I called her name a couple time.”

The look on Clint’s face could only be described as horrific. “Was she dead? She’s not dead is she? I could ‘a sworn that I saw her at headquarters today…”

“I’m guessing that this isn’t normal for her then?” She questioned.

Clint shook his head, “Whenever we’re on missions and she has to sleep she crosses her arms and barely closes her eyes. But I’ve never seen her sleep without medical assistance or not on a mission. Maybe this is how she sleeps when she feels safe and is comfortable. If that’s the case, you’re definitely the first one that she’s ever been so comfortable with.”

Clint’s words gave Darcy something to think about throughout the rest of the day. Maybe Natasha wasn’t dead; she was happy, and Darcy made her feel like it was ok to be herself. 

For the rest of the day Darcy couldn’t keep the smile off her face and when Natasha asked her about it when they were getting into bed that night Darcy only shook her head and gave her a lingering kiss. And when they curled up together, Darcy knew it wouldn’t last, but she fell asleep all the same. When she woke up in the middle of the night to see Natasha laying off the bed and depriving herself of air, she couldn’t hold back her laugh of happiness. 

And even though Darcy didn’t see it, Natasha was barely awake and smirking, knowing that Darcy understood her.


End file.
